


D:BH || Guns and Pistols

by TheRK100Model



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor deviates, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Work In Progress, amanda is just worse than actual amanda, blue blood?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRK100Model/pseuds/TheRK100Model
Summary: Connor kept repeating this to himself as he kept the gun steadily aimed at the android. He was specifically instructed to kill this android as they could get no information out of it, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.Connor deviates but keeps denying it basically
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_ it’s just a deviant, it’s just a deviant. _

Connor kept repeating this to himself as he kept the gun steadily aimed at the android. He was specifically instructed to kill this android as they could get no information out of it, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. His LED was flickering yellow, processing the decisions he could make. His hand started shaking as his aim got less and less steady. He eventually brought himself to stop as he shot. Thirium flew everywhere as the android had a circular wound in the middle of it’s forehead. The android fell back onto the hard floor as it shut down. Connor brought the gun down and…  _ felt  _ something. No, this wasn’t right. He  _ felt bad  _ for killing the deviant. He looked up at the ceiling as statistics ran through his brain. His eyes flickered close as his LED returned to its normal electric blue. 

The garden was peaceful, with flowers blooming and trees blossoming. Connor walked across the white bridge towards the immense platform where Amanda was standing, waiting for him. She was tending to the flowers, as she always does. Connor paused briefly, before stepping onto the platform. 

“Hello Amanda.” He called out to her as she turned around to greet him.

“Connor, how is the investigation coming along?” 

“Not how I planned, but Lieutenant Anderson has been quite helpful the past few days.” Connor stated, both of them keeping eye contact.

“I see you two are getting along quite well, don’t get too attached to him, remember.” She said in a honeyed tone.

“Got it, Amanda.”

  
  


Connors eyes flickered open once again as Hank came into the thirium-covered interrogation room with him. 

“You did a f*king brutal job on that android, Connor.”

“I did what I had to Lieutenant.”

The androids body was now slumped against the wall, Thirium still dripping out of its wound. Its entire face was covered in the thirium from where the blood splattered. The gun was laid neatly on the table in front of Connor and Hank on a perfect 90° angle, thirium splattered on the opposite end of the table. Connor watched the body as he scanned it.

“It’s a PL600, the same model as the one on the rooftop. They’re quite outdated now-a-days.” Connor stated to Hank, still scanning the body. “It has a damaged optical unit.”

Hank left the investigation room, leaving Connor and the dead android. He kept scanning it to get all the information possible, before leaving as well.

When Connor caught up to Hank, he immediately started talking.

“Lieutenant-”

“Not now Connor.” Hank said, shooing Connor away, despite this obvious hand gesture, Connor kept walking alongside Hank in silence. He kept thinking about how his body was reacting when he was about to shoot the android. He knew it wasn’t normal for his programming to behave like this, but he wasn’t deviating, was he?

“Lieutenant Anderson, I just got a report from Cyberlife about a new investigation regarding Jericho-”

“Well tell Cyberlife to go f*ck themselves.” Hank said, interrupting Connors sentence.

Connor looked down as he left the building with Hank. They continued walking to his house in absolute silence. Once they got inside, Hank immediately fell asleep on the couch while Connor shut himself down for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a cool breeze blowing south as Connor and Hank stood outside the crime scene. It was 11:16 AM and the sun was shining brightly, beaming down at the two. Connor stepped through the door and was quickly greeted with a damp dark atmosphere in the house.

There was a cool breeze blowing south as Connor and Hank stood outside the crime scene. It was 11:16 AM and the sun was shining brightly, beaming down at the two. Connor stepped through the door and was quickly greeted with a damp dark atmosphere in the house. The living room was a mess, it looked like it had been frantically torn apart in an effort to find something. Connor briskly scanned the room as Hank stepped inside.

"Jesus Christ what happened to this place." Hank said as soon as he entered the house. Connor kept searching around the room, eventually finding an open gun case. He knelt down to scan the empty case.

"The android must've torn the place apart to find this gun." He stated, brushing his fingers across the cold case. He got up and looked around briefly, scanning the room, then went up the stairs.

He came to a room, ripped apart in the same state as the living room was. Thirium was splattered around corners of the room with an empty gun. Connor picked up the gun and studied it as Hank entered the room. Connor continued scanning the environment as Hank said something about the room being an absolute mess. Connor continued scanning the environment when his vision glitched for a quick moment, he blinked a few times before continuing. He went to one of the corners with the Thirium and transferred it on his fingers.

“Connor I swear to f*king god-”

Connor looked at the Thrium for a few seconds before licking it. His programming quickly analyzed the blood before he got up and continued looking around the room. 

“Connor your disgusting!” Hank called out to him as he walked around the room. 

The room looked like a bomb had hit it. Everything was on the floor 

but unlike the room downstairs, it looked like it had been ripped apart in an effort to escape. Connor stood for a moment, analyzing the room, every single detail. 

They eventually found the body of the victim after long minutes of looking. Connor tried to analyze the body but struggled. He did manage to do it though. The victim had multiple gunshot wounds in their chest area. Blood surrounded the body as it slowly dripped out of the circular wounds. He knelt down to examine the body further as Hank watched him. His vision slowly glitched as he tried to figure out everything about the state of the body. The victim must have been killed in the middle of the night judging by the state of the body. Connor got up and searched the house, but no android was found. He turned to Hank and started to tell him everything. 

“Cyberlife did say this related to Jericho, so the android must’ve escaped there.” Connor said to Hank. Hank folded his arms before leaving, gesturing Connor to come with him. Connor paused briefly, before following Hank out the door. Hank talked to one of the officers on sight for a few minutes, before he and Connor walked back to the DPD. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grey sky was sprinkling down with rain as Connor looked around briefly. Plants and trees looked like they were slightly wilting and in an extremely bad state. He slowly stepped onto the porcelain white bridge and walked down it, still looking around. When he got closer he saw that Amanda was standing, waiting for him. Connor looked down briefly before looking back up at Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's any mistakes i wrote this at 11 pm-

The grey sky was sprinkling down with rain as Connor looked around briefly. Plants and trees looked like they were slightly wilting and in an extremely bad state. He slowly stepped onto the porcelain white bridge and walked down it, still looking around. When he got closer he saw that Amanda was standing, waiting for him. Connor looked down briefly before looking back up at Amanda. 

“Connor, I’ve been expecting you.” She said in quite a serious tone. Connor walked closer to her.

“Why am I here?” Connor asked her.

“You and Lieutenant Anderson have been getting too close for my liking. Distance yourself from him for now, I’ll decide what to do about you two later.” Connor looked at her with a disappointed look on his face, before speaking.

“But Amanda-“ He quickly got cut off.

“I’m starting to think your devating Connor.” She said, making perfect eye contact with him as he briefly looked away.

“Trust me Amanda… I  _ know  _ I’m not a deviant.”

“We’ll see soon, won’t we?” Amanda said. These were the last words Connor heard from her before he got teleported out of the garden.

  
  


Connors eyes flickered open as he was sitting down in a chair next to Hank's desk. He quickly scanned the environment, distracted by visible glitches in his vision, then looked down at what he was looking at. It was a file of all the deviant cases they had discovered together so far. The androids almost had no correlation with each other, all different models with different creation dates, none of it added up. He looked over to Hank who was drinking a glass bottle of alcohol. Connor decided to ignore this, remembering what Amanda said to him, after all, he didn’t want her to think he was deviating.

Connor got out of his chair slowly, not wanting Hank to notice. Once Connor was sure he didn’t notice, he stepped outside and sat down on a nearby bench. He scanned the area, taking everything in. It was peaceful, like the garden. He tapped his leg, looking around. He heard someone sit next to him and as he looked around, it was Hank.

“Good afternoon Lieutenant.” He said, turning back around, still tapping his leg.

“What are you doing out here?” Hank asked Connor, taking a sip from his drink. Connor paused for a moment before talking.

“Just came out to think.” He made that excuse up, but it was better than telling the truth. If he still wanted the investigation to be stable, he wanted to maintain a good relationship with Hank. He tapped his leg faster, looking impatient. Hank got up and went back to his desk, mumbling and cursing as he walked back through the doors inside. Connor stayed out there though. He felt i’m his pocket and after a few seconds, felt the cold, loaded gun. He didn’t need it at that moment, but he was just checking it was still there. He never really knew what Amanda would tell him to do.


End file.
